Charter of the Rising Sun Federation
We, the members of the Rising Sun Federation, hereafter known as RSF, agree to uphold the laws stated in this document. Any violations of such will be punished as needed. The RSF will always strive to honor our friendships, allies, and members. Membership Dynasty -All nations that are interested in joining the RSF must be active on the forums, be willing to help others via aid, training, etc., and be willing to do what is needed by the alliance at all times. All members, once accepted, will be given the title of Dynast. Together known as the Dynasty. Applications -All nations will be required to fill out an application in the appropriate format to be considered for membership. Ruler Name: Nation Name: Nation Link: CN Forums Name: Previous Alliances: What made you leave them: What do you hope to accomplish here: Rising Sun Oath of Honor and Respect I , promise to obey all rules and regulations of the alliance. I understand that if I break any of them I could be punished by the alliance as they see fit. I promise to help my brothers and sisters as needed. Signed with my life, Duties -After being accepted, all members must be active, helpful, and ready at all times. Resignation -If ever a member feels the need to leave the alliance, then there are some simple rules they must follow. They are; 1) Make a topic in the "Resignation" forum. 2) PM a member of the Triad, including a link to their topic. 3) Have their AA switched within 24 hours. Once they post a resignation, they will no longer be protected by the alliance, however we will not show aggressive manner towards them, until a 7 day grace period has passed. After which they will be considered "Ghosts". Government Structure -The appointed government of the RSF will be a Triad consisting of 3 members. The Triad has the final say in all matters. The elected government of the RSF will be the Directorate. They will consist of Finance, War, Exterior, Interior, and Training. Their term will last 3 months. The Triad -The Triad is the ruling body of the alliance, together they are the face of the alliance. In order for any matter to be passed then a unanimous decision of the Triad needs to be in favor of it. They are responsible for the well being of the alliance, the public image of the alliance, and the relationship status with other alliances. The Directorate -The Directorate are the eyes and ears of the alliance, they make sure all areas of the alliance is running smoothly. They have the right to get treaties proposed, develop programs for advancing the alliance, organize rosters, and all other similar matters . Outline of the Triad Term -The Triad will serve a Life term. Inactivity -If a Triad member goes inactive without notice for a period of time of longer then 1 week, then they may be removed with a vote from the rest of the Triad. In which time they must choose someone else to be the replacement. Rights during a Coup D'etat -If for whatever purpose the Dynasty decide to remove a Triad or change the charter unofficially, the Triad have the right to punish the members who were involved in a matter that they see fit. Definitions of Directorate Positions Director of Finance (DoF) -Manages all aid the alliance has, sets up programs, accepts/denies aid, makes an overall budget, and sets up when and where the alliance needs to grow more (ie. Nuke development, Start-up, Growth Booster, etc.). Works with the DoT to set-up trades. Director of War (DoW) -Organizes the commanders of the alliance, runs drills, sets up the military companies, makes sure the alliance runs on all cylinders at any given time. Can set-up reward programs in conjunction with the DoF. Keeps up with all target lists for the whole alliance. Director of the Exterior (DoE) -Responsible for all alliances to work with, proposes treaties, helps with the public image. Helps to form bonds by keeping up all contact with alliances and potential allies. Sets-up Embassies and manages that they don't stay inactive by sending and appointing diplomats. If an issue comes up the DoFA, deputies, and Triad all work together to right the wrong. Keeps everyone up to date on the happenings of the other alliances. Director of the Interior (DoI) -Keeps all records of the alliance; (ie. Roster, Applications accepted and declined). They focus 100% on the internal morale of the RSF. Director of Training (DoT) -Trains and answers questions of all members that need help in any matter of CN, Politics, or anything else. Basically a Counselor to everyone. Is active on IRC and CN Forums. Keeps programs and guides ready and up to date so everyone benefits. Has a good knowledge of how to build a good nation, fight, set-up trades. Elections The election period of the RSF will be every 3 months. There will be a 48 hour nomination period, 72 hour debate, 48 hour voting period. After this period the new Directorates will be put into place where they may begin finding assistants and everything else they need for the term. If someone decides not to take a position either before, during, or after the election then the runner-up will receive it. In the event of a tie the Triad will vote on the winner. War/Nuke Policy Rule 1 -All nations must be willing to fight for the alliance when/if a time calls for it. Rule 2 -All nations must buy nukes when possible so as to be well defended in times of war and peace. Rule 3 -No nation may use nukes unless messaged by a member of the Triad, or a post is made on the forums from a Triad member once they have discussed it. Rule 4 -All nations must listen to their senior officers, the Director of War, and Triad about targets, instructions, organizations. Rule 5 -Any nation that has a problem with attacking a target may ask for another target. However, if a new target isn't given then they must go through with the attack. Rogues/Raiding Rule 1 -Absolutely, no tech raiding is allowed among the RSF, as we show honor and respect to our allies and enemies at all times. We have a 2 strike warning system against unaligned raiding targets. And an attack on an aligned target is an automatic punishment, Ranging from 'no aid' for a set period of time to expulsion for the alliance as a whole. There is an automatic expulsion from the alliance in the case of a 'Nuke Rogue'. Rule 2 - A 'Rogue' is defined as anyone who has not applied properly to the alliance, someone who tech raids past the warning system, sends private information to an outside source, tries to recruit from within the alliance or another alliance at any time. Doing any of these can have very serious consequences as these are serious crimes in the eyes of the RSF. Rule 3 -If any member uses a nuke in an offensive or defensive war without permission from the Triad will be expelled from the alliance. Category: Rising Sun Federation Category:Alliance charters